1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an air conditioner and method for cooling air, and, more particularly, to an evaporative air conditioner and related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are two primary types of air conditioners or air coolers, refrigerative air conditioners and evaporative coolers. The refrigerative air conditioner uses a compressible medium such as ammonia or one of a number of fluorocarbons or chlorofluorocarbons which is sequentially compressed and expanded to provide a cooling function. Such air conditioners are generally expensive, as they require a costly compressor, condenser, and the like. They are also expensive to operate because the compressor requires the expenditure of a large amount of energy, usually electricity.
Evaporative coolers, in contrast, are generally less expensive, both in initial capital expenditure and in operating cost. An evaporative cooler forces outside air through moist pads and then into the building to be cooled. Cooling of the air results from evaporation of the water from the pads. Evaporative coolers have the disadvantage, however, that the cooling results in an increase in the humidity within the building. The increased humidity may lower the comfort factor within the building even though the temperature is lowered.
In view of the disadvantages of prior art air conditioners and coolers, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved air conditioner which is economical and efficient.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved air conditioner which does not raise the humidity of the air being cooled.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved method for cooling air.